Escaping the Odds
by Pieres
Summary: A village, not known by many, has students being brought up as ninjas. This village is Yukigakure no Sato or the Village Hidden in the Snow. 3 students must learn to be ninjas.
1. Prologue

Well this is my first fan fiction, and I am open for suggestions. If the first few chapters don't seem exciting tell me how I can kick it up a little. Umm...Canon Characters **should** appear in the 5th chapter. Thats if the story line I have picked out doesn't change.

-Pieres

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

In Yukigakure no Sato, (The Village Hidden in the Snow) a group of ninjas have been brought up in this exact village. These ninjas will be the first Genin to represent Yukigakure no Sato in the Chunin Exams. Their students have trained vigorously and diligently and have almost perfected their skills. This group of Genin consists of Kaza Yuki, Hana Spring, and Koyu Ki.

Kaza Yuki is an orphan chosen to become a ninja because of his ability to be independent, strong, and optimistic. He is 15 and considered to be the leader of the group of Genin going to the Chunin exams from Yukigakure no Sato. He is skilled in many types of Jutsus, and is supposedly the best ninja from Yukigakure no Sato.

The next student is Hana Spring. She is the only female in the group Genin heading to the Chunin exams. She is mainly skilled in Genjustu and Ninjutsu. She was chosen to be a Genin because she was the top of her class and very strong for her age. She works great in groups but messes up when she is alone.

The last student is Koyu Ki. Koyu is the most competitive person in the team. He will do anything to be better then anyone, but he is not better than any of his teammates. He is also skilled in all Jutsus like Kaza Yuki but has less chakra than Kaza and Hana.

And alas are story begins in Yukigakure no Sato as are new Genins are introduced to their instructor from Konohagakure no Sato…


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Kaza and Hana walked into the room to find Koyu sleeping on his desk. Hana snuck up on him and poked him. Koyu grabbed her arm and she jumped.

"You Meany! You scared the living daylights out of me!" She put her hand over her heart, feeling it skip a couple of beats.

"Sorry a ninja always has to be ready." He chuckled under his breath.

Kaza walked over to Hana and Koyu.

"When do you think this instructor will get here? I hope he's a good teacher."

He replied, "Well yeah I hope he is because if we make Chunin then we will be the first squad leaders AND we will be in charge of teaching other students wanting to become ninjas."

Suddenly 3 knocks on the door were heard. They looked at the door. The door opened up and in walked a tall man dressed in black with a green vest. On the back of the vest was the symbol of Konohagakure no Sato

"Hello!" The man said to the three Genins. They all had confused looks on their face, and fell silent in front of the man.

"Ha, typical Genins."

"What do you mean typical Genins?" Shouted Koyu.

"I mean that you are like the other Genins I have taught."

Koyu did not reply.

"I am the instructor from Konohagakure no Sato. I have been sent to teach you everything you will need to know to enter the Chunin exams. The exams are held in Konohagakure no Sato. You-"

Hana raised her hand

"Yes?"

"Excuse me sir but, what exactly will we need to know to enter the Chunin exams?"

"I was getting to that but let me continue what I was saying. You should be very proud of yourselves for being the first 3 Genins from Yukigakure no Sato. You will become the first teachers in this village and you will teach all those desiring to become ninjas. It is very important that I teach you everything you will need to know so this village will have very skilled ninjas."

The stranger paused for a moment as if too let what he was saying sink in to the young ninja's minds. "My name is Onok Bikaru. I will teach you all sorts of Jutsus, such as: Genjutsu, Ninjustu, and Taijutsu. You will become very skilled in obtaining information on enemies and using the terrain to your advantage."

Onok walked up to Kaza.

"And your name is?"

"Kaza Yuki sir!"

Onok looks at Hana.

"And you?"

"Hana Spring!"

Onok walks over to Koyu.

"And your-"

"Koyu Ki!"

Onok walks to the front of the classroom.

"Our first task is too see where your skills lie. We will go outside in the forest and hold a contest between the three of you to see who is the strongest, quickest, and stealthy." He walks out the door, and they followed, waiting for the adventure ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Previously on

"Our first task is too see where your skills lie. We will go outside in the forest and hold a contest between the three of you to see who is the strongest, quickest, and stealthy." He walks out the door, and they followed, waiting for the adventure ahead of them.

Onok took them to the forest at the other end of the village.

"From now on you will refer to me as Onok Sensei." All three of the students nodded. Onok pointed to a clear space surrounded by trees. "That is where we will hold the match between everyone. There is no team work allowed for this task. It is every man--" Onok looks at Hana "and woman for themselves. Now go to the field and find a comfortable place to start out, you may begin fighting when I blow my whistle." They hurried to find a spot to start, and each yelled to one another.

"You're going down first Kaza" Koyu yelled.

"No you're going down Koyu! I have to get you back for scaring me back in the classroom!" Hana screamed

"You're both wrong, your both going down first." Kaza continued walking to the other side of the field.

"Quit talking and get to your part of the field!" Onok Sensei shouted.

Everyone stood their ground and waited for him to give the signal.

"This battle will begin on the count of 3. One. Two. Three!" Onok blew his whistle and stood by to make sure the battle did not get out of hand.

Kaza quickly took out a shuriken and ran towards Koyu. _If I can take out Koyu first this battle should be a piece of cake. _Kaza thought to himself. Kaza threw his shuriken and as soon as it hit Koyu, Koyu turned into a piece of wood. "What?" He shouted as he looked around. _How is that possible!_

_Substitution Jutsu…so they know some jutsus_ Onok thought to himself.

Koyu reappeared right behind Kaza with a shuriken at hand. "Gotcha!"

"No you don't!" Koyu threw his shuriken at Kaza, but Kaza turned into a piece of wood.

"Two can play at this game." They continued to fight as the day dragged on. But Onok caught Hana in the same spot but doing hand seals.

"Doppelganger Technique!" She shouted to them. Suddenly, three of her appeared where there used to be one.

Kaza and Koyu were too busy fighting too notice the commotion that Hana had made on the opposite side of the field. Kaza got Koyu with a shuriken in the side, and began to bleed. Onok jumped in to stop Kaza from hurting Koyu any more then he was. Koyu was out of the battle.

Suddenly three Hana's were upon Kaza at the same time. Kaza managed to put a few hand seals in before getting hit. The Kaza that was attacked turned into a piece of wood. Kaza took out three shuriken and threw them in the direction of the three Hana's.

Two of the shuriken hit their target but went right through. The two Hana's hit dissipated and all that was left was the original Hana.

"That was a good trick Hana, but you should know the clones you created are easily defeated when they come into contact with a solid object!" He laughed.

"Halt Genin." Onok said. "You have all shown amazing skills. How did you know Substitution and Doppelganger Jutsu?" He asked all of them.

"Our elders told us of the ninjas from this village before." Hana answered. "We learned that they were hostile and eventually wiped out by enemy forces. We are the first Genin in over 200 years to come from this village, we are not hostile and our village has become peaceful with its neighbors." She looked at the village in the distance and smiled.

"Very well, now onto our next task." He turned around and began walking away.

"But Onok Sensei, why was I taken out when I had a little injury?" Koyu asked.

"Because I knew you would continue fighting even if you were almost dead." Onok replied. "Now our next task is to see how stealthy you are. You will have to try and catch 5 rabbits with out scaring them."

"Piece of cake!" Koyu said.

"I don't think it will be that easy." Hana replied, shaking her head.

"It depends on how stealthy you are and how you work as a team." Onok added.

"Yeah how me and Hana work with Koyu's competitiveness." Kaza laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Koyu replied with anger in his voice.

"Nothing, this conversation has just ended." Onok said. Onok took them deeper into the woods. He pointed at a box of 5 rabbits. "These are the 5 rabbits you will have to catch. This test will not only test how good you are at hiding yourself but, it will also test your quickness. I will be timing you . You must catch these 5 rabbits and meet back here as a team in as quick as possible." Onok walked over to the box. He opened the box and 5 cute rabbits were released into the wild. "In 5 minutes this task will begin." He said.  
" I will allow you to converse among yourselves on what you will do to catch these rabbits." He jumped into the trees and watched the Genin converse.

"I think we should use the Doppelganger technique, that way we can corner a rabbit with 9 people instead of 3." Hana said.

"You forgot that the Doppelgangers will disappear as soon as they come in contact with something." Kaza responded. Hana sighed and nodded in agreement. _This is hard. But they don't get that it is easy._

"We could use our shuriken too corner the rabbits!" Koyu yelled. They all shook his heads.

"The thing is that the rabbits must be brought back alive." Onok said, "Now remember you have to catch the 5 rabbits as quickly as possible, while working as a team, and being as stealthy as you can be. Your 5 minutes are up."

The team of Genin set off in the woods as quickly and quietly as they could.

"I found a rabbit!" Hana whispered. The group stopped quickly and began to surround the rabbit.

"I will come up from behind it as quietly as possible." Kaza said. ."When I get close I will give you a signal that is when you must scared the rabbit so it will run into me and we will have it." They nodded. Kaza began to work.

Kaza snuck up on the rabbit. He moved his hand as to give a signal to Hana and Koyu. They both threw their shuriken which scared the rabbit right into Kaza's hand.

"One down four to go!" Said Koyu. The team repeated the process for the next 3 rabbits. They were so excited that it was becoming easy to catch the rabbits!

"One more to go!" Said Hana. The last rabbit was eating grass in a small open spot in the woods. The team decided to use Hana's Doppelganger Technique to corner the rabbit, then Hana will catch the last rabbit.

The three ninjas used hand seals and suddenly there was 9 ninjas. They surrounded the rabbit and Hana was able to pick it up with out a hassle.

"Its ok little guy!" Said Hana.

The team hurried to the spot where they started with all 5 rabbits in hand. Onok looked at them and smiled. "Welcome back Genin." Said Onok "I see you got all 5 rabbits in…" He looked at his watch. " in 15 Minutes and 12 Seconds, Congrats." He took the rabbits from the Genin and let them go. They walked back to the classroom.

"I have something important to tell you, I had to pick a leader out of the 3 of you. It was a very hard decision and after going over my facts many times, I have concluded that Kaza will be the leader of the group." All of their mouths gaped open, especially Koyu.

"WHAT?" Shouted Koyu. "But I am way better then he is!"

"I told you it was a hard decision, you are both equal except if you became leader, it would go straight to your head and that isn't good because you Genin are part of a team, and for a team to be good they have to be able to work together and stand each other." The room went silent. Koyu became furious and turned his back to his own Sensei.

"You don't know me!" Koyu yelled at the Sensei. Onok sighed and looked at Koyu.

"But it's true, isn't it?" Koyu turned around and ran up to Onok, ready to attack him in one swipe.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Previously: _"But it's true, isn't it?" Koyu turned around and ran up to Onok, ready to attack him in one swipe._

Onok turns around and looks at Koyu.

"You want to fight me?

"Yeah I want to fight you!"

Onok took his students back out to the field where they first had fought.

"Kaza I need you to start us out," Onok said "and don't worry I wont hurt him that bad Hana."

Kaza and Hana nodded.

"On the count of three this battle will begin. One. Two. Three!"

Onok quickly did some hand seals and yelled: "Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique!" Suddenly the Sensei disappeared. _Where did he go?_ Koyu thought. Suddenly Koyu's body was in the ground, only thing left above the ground was his head. Onok re-appeared.

"This match is done and over with."Said Onok.

"You trickster! You had that planned out!" Koyu shouted.

"Its called being prepared, next time you challenge a Jonin to a battle you better think twice." Onok got Koyu out of the ground and the group of ninjas went home for the night.

The next day the group of ninja met in the center of the town.

"Today we will be learning Body Flicker Technique. For this technique you will have to very fast and move the chakra too your feet so you can move freely. Let me demonstrate."Onok quickly disappeared and began reappearing behind the Genin.

"Am I over here? Or over here?" The students tried this technique at the same time. Hana got it on the first couple of tries but Koyu and Kaza still were having troubles.

_This is good, this is very good_ thought Onok_ Since the girl got it the boys will be mad and try to figure this out. There competitiveness between each other should get them to focus and learn this technique._ Suddenly both Genin preformed the technique at the same time perfectly. "Good job Genin! I am very proud of you. I was surprised that you all got this move so quickly!"

Suddenly a big explosion came from near the group.

"Genin be prepared for anything! I am sure you all know about other villages having conflicts. Well it seems Otagakure no Sato didn't want Yukigakure no Sato to have its own ninja. The village is led by a gruesome man. His name is Orochimaru. You are lucky that Konohagakure no Sato has ninja coming to help protect this village. If it is the Sound Ninja then you must be prepared to defend yourselves at all cost." Suddenly three ninja appeared coming from the direction of the explosion.

"They are Sound Ninja"Shouted Onok"Be ready."

"But what about the ninja from Konohagakure no Sato?" Hana asked. "Aren't they here to protect us?"

"It appears that they haven't arrived yet."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Previously :

"They are Sound Ninja." Onok Shouted to the Genin. "Be ready."

"But what about the ninja from Konohagakure no Sato?" Hana asked. "Aren't they here to protect us?"

"It appears that they haven't arrived yet."

"So it appears that these are the ninja that Orochimaru sent us to get Otgo." A mysterious voice said. "It appears the Konohagakure are here too." He looked around, scanning the area.

"Otgo and I will get the Genin, you take care of the Jonin." Said a voice that sounded like a girls.

"All right Yamainu and Otgo, you get to gathering the Genin then."said the stranger. Immediately after the strangers stopped talking they disappeared into broad daylight .

"Genin watch out! These sound ninja's use this technique I just taught you and they are really fast!" When Onok was done talking, he saw a girl appeared next to Hana.

"Look out Hana!" Koyu ran towards the girl right next to Hana, with his shuriken out.

"You think that shurikens going to hurt me?" The girl said to him. A guy jumped from the shadows, appearing behind Koyu.

"I got him, Yamainu." The man whispered into the air.

"Look out Koyu!" Kaza hit the boy with a shuriken in the arm, causing the boy to become angry. Kaza thought he had hurt the boy enough to stop him from attacking Koyu, but realized it was too late. Koyu used the Boby Flicker Technique and appeared next to Kaza, unharmed.

"You alright Otgo?" said Yamainu.

"Yes, its just a _scratch_." Otgo replied, hissing the word scratch. Kaza looked over to see Onok fighting with the other mysterious sound ninja. The girl took out a shuriken and threw it at Hana who had used the Body Flicker Techinique to get away. Hana did some quick hand seals and when the shurkien hit her body she became a wooden log. Hana appeared next to Koyu and Kaza. The Genin were about to have their first fight with someone other then themselves. They were becoming nervous.

Yamainu and Otgo both took out shuriken and ran towards the Genin. Kaza used the Body Flicker Techinque to appear behind the sound ninja. He grabbed Yamainu and Hana struck her with a shuriken. Yamainu was hit in the stomach and went down instantly. She began to cough up blood, and Otgo turned to see her.

"Yamainu!" Otgo screamed. He began to run back to get Yamainu out of Kaza hands. Koyu struck Otgo from behind with another shuriken and Otgo went down. Both of the sound ninjas went unconcious when Koyu and knocked their heads together. Kaza and Koyu lifted the unconcious ninjas into a pile close to where Onok and the other sound ninja were fighthing. The Genin were about to go assist Onok in the battle but Onok forbade it. The Genin sat down as the two ninja sparred off, hoping their sensei would win.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Previously:

The Genin were about to go assist Onok in the battle but Onok forbade it. The Genin sat down as the two ninja sparred off, hoping their sensei would win.

Onok and the strange ninja were sparring off. The battle was just a war of words from far off right now.

"I see your Genin took out Yamainu and Otgo, I won't go down that easily." The mysterious ninja said. Onok looked at them, and smiled.

"My Genin are fast learners, they barely wasted any energy fighting those two." The Sound Ninja threw a dozen shuriken at Onok who quickly did some hand seals.

"Earth Release: Earth Style Wall!" Onok shouted. Suddenly, mud came spilling out of Onok's mouth and a huge protective wall was created as it solidified. The shuriken hit the solid wall and fell to the ground. The ninja came running at Onok doing some hand seals. The Jonin quickly did some more hand seals .At the same time they released there attacks

"Earth Release: Earth Flow River!" Onok shouted and almost immediately after that the Sound Ninja yelled "Tobidogu!" while holding out a scroll. The ground around the sound ninja became a river of mud and a big amount of weapons were being hurled at Onok. Onok quickly did the Body Flicker Techinque to get out of harms way. Immediately after he appeared again, he did some fast hand seals and yelled "Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet!" Something close to a dragons head came out of the ground and its mouth opened up shooting mud balls at the Sound Ninja. The Sound Ninja was stuck in the river of mud from Onok's previous attack and was hit by the bullet like mud balls. The Ninja disappeared in the river – where he was there was a wooden log.

_Substitution Jutsu I see, where are you now? _Onok thought to himself. Onok looked around to check the surroundings. Suddenly, Onok was attacked from behind and knocked unconsious by the sneak attack.

_That Jonin wasn't really strong, now to collect the Genin and the other 2._ The Ninja thought to himself.

"Onok!" Hana yelled as she ran towards her injured sensei. The sound ninja held out his hand.

"Not so fast little girl." The Sound Ninja appeared in front of her and grabbed her." By this time Koyu and Kaza were running to rescue Hana with shuriken out. They were quickly knocked unconscious as they approached the Sound Ninja.

"No!" Hana screamed.

"Leave the Genin alone!" Said a voice that came from behind the Sound Ninja.

"So you finally decided to reveal yourself ninja from Konohagakure no Sato." The sound ninja looked at him.

"You are going to let the girl go because I am Naruto Uzamaki, and I wont let any harm come to them, Believe it!" Said the ninja behind the Sound Ninja who was dressed in an orange and blue like jumpsuit. The ninja's hair was blonde and his eye's a pretty blue.

"You're not the only one, Naruto." Said another ninja who had appeared next to Naruto from nowhere. The man was dressed in an eskimo like jacket that was blue and had to red marks on his face. This ninja had a dog with him. "Akamaru are you ready?" Said the ninja. The dog replied with a "Woof Woof!".

"Kiba tell Akamaru to fetch Kakashi and the others."Said Naruto.

"Alright." Kiba walked over to Akamaru and patted the dog on its back.

"You heard Naruto right boy?" The Dog replied with a "Woof!"

"Alright then, go and get Kakashi."

The Dog took off at a fast pace in the other direction. "So are you going to stop chatting and stop me or not?" The Sound Ninja said.

"Oh we are going to do more then stop you." Said Kiba. Kiba did some quick hand seals and yelled "Four Legs Technique" as soon as he did this he was on the ground like a dog. He quickly ran towards the Sound Ninja. He rammed into the Sound Ninja before he had a chance to defend himself. Kiba snatched Hana and Kaza and Koyu's unconcious bodies. He went back to where Naruto was and dropped them off there.

"Naruto can you handle this dude with out my help?" Kiba asked.

"You know I can. If I can't beat a stupid mediocre ninja then I will never be able to become Hokage!" Naruto replied.

Naruto took off at a run towards the Sound Ninja.


End file.
